Their Secret
by BalletDancer14
Summary: What if Ian and Amy had developed a secret relationship throughout the clue hunt? AU. Takes place mid-clue hunt. T because I'm paranoid. Please Review! ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everybody! I'm back, with another story! This one was inspired by ****eatcheesecakelikecrazy****, so many thanks to you! I do intend to continue this one, but I have another story in mind that I'd like to do. So review and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer- All characters, settings, and certain situations in this chapter belong to Scholastic Publishers and Rick Riordan. I in no way claim to own these things. Also, some character dialogue has been quoted directly from chapters 2 and 3 of the book, "The Maze of Bones" by Rick Riordan. All character dialogue in italics in this chapter belongs to Scholastic Publishers and Rick Riordan. I own only the main situation, plot, and character dialogue not in italics in this fanfiction. Please don't sue me.**

**Whew! That was a long disclaimer. I just really don't want to get sued. Alright, on with the story!**

**Grace's Funeral **

She knew if they were caught, she'd never hear the end of it. Definitely not from Dan or Natalie. And never from the rest of their relatives. Nellie would probably be shocked at first, and would still support her once she got used to the idea, but she still didn't want to deal with any of them. And yet, she was somehow always willing to take the risk.

Neither of them ever spoke of it. It had just happened that first time, and suddenly their secret had appeared, as if it had always been there.

The few instances that it had happened, Amy knew that it wasn't spontaneous. She could tell now when it would happen. It was almost a release of pent-up energy, and she could feel that energy building between them every time they met until it just snapped, and then it would happen. She knew.

She remembered so clearly the day it had all started. Of, course, that day had been the start of so much, nearly everything, for her and Dan. The start of their real lives. So, somehow, it seemed fitting that one more secret should have started that day, too.

She and Dan had shown up with Aunt Beatrice to Grace's funeral, along with all the other Cahills who had been invited. Amy felt guilty that she had spent her time the way she had. After all, it was her grandmother's funeral. She should have been mourning. But, she supposed, in light of all else that had happened to them that day, they hardly would have anyway.

She and Dan had been shocked enough to find that their family tree included relations to people like Benjamin Franklin, Marie Antoinette, Winston Churchill, and everyone in-between. But there was also the fact that these people for centuries past had all been involved in one massive treasure hunt, with a prize that would grant the winner unimaginable power.

Amy had also received her own shock that day.

When they'd arrived, most of their relatives were already present, so she knew it would be impossible to move through the crowd unnoticed. True to this thought, they hadn't been there five minutes, and already the Holt twins, Madison and Reagan, had grabbed Dan by the ankles and were debating on where to toss him.

Of course, Amy had gotten tongue-tied after being faced with the prospect of telling off one of her horrible relatives, and had stood there stuttering like an idiot. Story of her life.

So when the Holts had finally dropped Dan and moved on in jogging formation, Amy had been sure the day couldn't get any worse.

Boy, had she been wrong.

_"We've got worse problems." _she'd informed her brother.

His face seemed to fall, then regain it's angry set composure. _"The Cobras." _

There he was, standing like an artistic masterpiece put on display, with his sister, Natalie, at his side. Their clothes, their hair, their faces, everything about them screamed with wealth. Amy hated them. And then he'd looked in her direction.

When their eyes had met, she'd felt that familiar tickle in her stomach, something he'd always been able to produce with just one stare. But there was something different this time.

His gaze, though small, was intense, and it made her hands shake. There was some sort of desire in his eyes, and she didn't understand it. The moment was over quickly, and she composed herself before anyone could notice. That moment though, when she thought about it later, had been the start of it all.

Later, when Dan had taken out the gold card from their program, the moment happened again. She'd tried to listen to what Mr. McIntyre was saying.

_"Of all the members of the Cahill clan, only a few were chosen as the most likely." _

Dan, who Amy was sure had been jumped up on curiosity, seemed to snap. _"Most likely to what?"_

Then, she gave a start when she heard a voice very close behind them, and her stomach tickled again when she felt warm breath on the back of her neck.

_"In your case, Dan, to be a stupid American git."_

The sound of his voice so close to her ear sent shivers up her spine, but she'd never admit it to anybody.

She and Dan both turned, and there he was again. Ian Kabra, with his dark hair and a smirk plastered across his otherwise flawless face. Amy had wanted to hate him at that moment, and somewhere inside she was sure she did, but there was just something about him that day. His eyes had met hers for a second time, and again she saw that unmistakable yet confusing lust in his eyes. Her hands had started to shake and sweat again.

Once more, the moment was over as fast as it had come, and soon, Ian and Natalie were walking away.

She'd tried to calm down, and turned to Dan. _"Forget them. Dan, maybe you're right. Maybe we'll inherit something." _He only frowned.

So they'd walked up to the mansion in silence, Amy mulling over the last few hours. What was up with Ian Kabra today?

**~oOo~**

After a while, Amy and Dan found themselves in the Great Hall, each holding a green bank voucher worth one million dollars, and each more shocked and confused then they'd ever been.

How could Grace have put this all together, and not said a word to them? All that time they'd spent with her, all those weekends, and she hadn't mentioned a thing. Amy hadn't even thought of Ian and his unusual stares since they'd sat down. She'd had no idea what was going on.

After thinking this over with Dan, she'd heard his voice again.

_"You'll decline the challenge, of course." _

She'd turned, and there he was again, looking perfect in his mourning outfit.

_"It would be sad if something happened to you. And you so need the money."_

He'd looked in her eyes, and again, there was that unsatisfied look on his face. Dan had been about to reply, but then Ian had said something that made no sense to Amy whatsoever.

"May I borrow you for a moment, Amy?"

She'd stood there, frozen, unsure of what to do. Dan had been looking back and forth between them furiously.

Finally, though she wasn't sure what had made her do it, she'd managed to stutter out, "U- umm, ok- kay."

With a satisfied look, he'd turned away, obviously indicating that Amy was supposed to follow him. Shakily, she'd obliged, leaving Dan with an incredulous look on his face.

He'd led her back out to the grave site, and Amy had been so confused at that moment that she'd felt weak at the knees. What could he possibly want? The walk down the hill seemed like the longest few moments of her life, and to be honest, her mind was paralyzed with fear.

When they'd stopped, he'd turned to her, eyebrows raised.

Her stutter completely out of control, she'd managed to get an intended-scathing question across. "W-what do y-you want, I- Ian?"

He didn't say anything. Instead, he'd risen his hand and placed it against her cheek, letting his other rest on her hip, pulling her closer. She'd been nearly hyperventilating at this point.

"I- I- Ian… "

Suddenly, with a determined look in his eye, he'd lunged forward and pressed his lips firmly against hers.

Amy's brain hadn't been able to comprehend what was happening. In all her time of knowing him, this was so unexpected, so illogical, so _wrong_, that at first she'd been blown completely off guard.

But then, through the shock, she'd felt his lips moving against hers, and those thoughts were wiped blank.

Amy had then noticed that the butterflies in her stomach were at a record-breaking level, and as her eyes fluttered shut, she'd realized something else that was wrong on a whole new level.

She'd liked it.

She'd liked it. As she'd stood there, and Ian's lips had moved firmly on her own, she'd liked it.

Amy had then shocked herself, when she'd done what came naturally, and let her own lips respond.

Whatever part of her brain that was still thinking had been shouting at her to pull away, to push him away and run back up the hill, but the rest of her ignored it.

Amy'd had no idea what was going on, but she'd enjoyed it, the sick, twisted feeling of it, of his hands pulling her closer and his lips forcing hers to move, and she'd responded. She'd raised her arms and wrapped them around her neck, running her fingers through his silky black hair, and was shocked at her own daring, at the fact that she'd managed to make him groan slightly as he'd pulled her even closer. She had no idea what was going on, but she went with it, which was so unlike her.

For how long they'd stayed that way, she didn't know, but then he'd gently pulled away.

They'd stared into each other's eyes, Amy waiting to see some sort of explanation start to form, but it never did.

Instead, he'd smiled coyly at her, and before she could collect herself enough to form a coherent sentence, walked back up the drive. He hadn't said a word to her the whole time.

She'd stood there, unable to believe what had just happened. But then, being able to think logically enough that she'd realized Dan would wonder where she was if Ian turned up without her, her legs had automatically began marching up the hill.

That day had been the start of everything for her and Dan. But it had also been the start of something else.

Their secret.

**~oOo~**

**There's the first chapter! Like I said before, I do intend to update, but I just really want to start working on another fan fiction idea that I had a while ago, so put me on Author Alert. I will come back to this, promise! Also, check my profile every now and again, because I keep status updates for all my stories there. If I don't update for a while, there will most likely be a reason on my profile, or I will put one on soon! Now, please REVIEW!**

**Later peeps. :p**


	2. Author's Note

**Hi guys. Ok, so school just started, and as some of you may know, it can be very hectic and time-consuming. So unfortunately, I don't think I will be updating this story anytime soon. I apologize to all of you who have been waiting for an update. But when I get back into the swing of things at school, or when I get some free time, I'll try to update. Any stories I post for now will probably only be one-shots or maybe one or two-chapter stories. Sorry guys, I'm just as frustrated as you, but I just really want to focus on school for now. Thanks. **

**BalletDancer14**


End file.
